Need for Speed: Payback
Need for Speed: Payback is the upcoming twenty-third game in the ''Need for Speed'' series currently in development at Ghost Games and is set for worldwide release on November 10, 2017 by publisher Electronic Arts. It will be made available on PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One as well as offering an improved visual experience on PlayStation 4 Pro and Xbox One X.https://www.gamespot.com/articles/e3-2017-xbox-one-xps4-pro-support-for-need-for-spe/1100-6450732/ Gamespot: Xbox One X/PS4 Pro Support For Need For Speed Payback Confirmed The name of the 2017 game was revealed on June 2, 2017 with a trailer showcasing the location, high-concept of the plot, and multiple vehicles that will appear in the game. A Deluxe Edition was also announced at the end of the trailer. Numerous teasers were released leading up to the game's reveal on June 2, 2017 such as an initial reveal of the game's setting with an Under the Hood article and multiple tweeted images leading up to June 2nd. An in depth look at the game was shown at Electronic Arts' EA Play event in Hollywood, Los Angeles on June 10, 2017. A gameplay trailer of a mission, in which Tyler and Jess steal a Koenigsegg Regera from the back of a semi trailer, was shown with a small amount of customisation features were demonstrated at a later point in the show. Plot The single player campaign follows Tyler Morgan, a former street racer and exile looking for revenge. He's double crossed and must build a crew towards winning an impossible race whilst trying to bring down a cartel, The House, that has their presence across the city's casinos, criminals, and law enforcement. Players take on the role of three characters across the single player campaign; *Tyler Morgan - An aspiring street racer. *Mac - An extremely style focused driver. *Jess - The professional driver and wheelman for hire. Each have their own quests towards bringing down The House. Gameplay Taking place in the fictional Fortune Valley, players can purchase new cars or rebuild abandoned shells, and can customise their vehicles with aftermarket parts they either win or buy. They can use those rides to participate in races, missions, activities, and SpeedLists. Split into two modes; single player and multiplayer, players earn rewards for driving with style and excessive speed. Offering a risk and reward design, earning rep goes towards rewards with long strings of driving maneuvers offering multipliers called Heaters. Challenges also offer opportunities to earn bank, but also raise the stakes in races. Events The event types available are offered to each of the three characters including different events and missions towards their quest line. Some missions will include all three characters. *Race events with Tyler. *Transporting VIPs and packages with Jess. *Drifting and off-road events with Mac. Pursuits Police will intervene and pursue the player through a series of Heat Levels. Each Heat Level will introduce additional police presence, apprehension tactics, and equipment such as roadblocks, spikestrips, helicopters, and Rhinos units. Cars Derelicts Derelicts are abandoned cars that can be restored to stock form, and them improved upon through customisation. The House Police *Dodge Charger SRT8 (2012) Traffic Car Classes Vehicles are categorised into specific car classes that can be modified through customisation, known as Super Builds, that can specialise in specific mission types; *Race - High speed racing. *Off-road - Designed to go cross country. *Drift - Sideways powersliding. *Drag - A quarter-mile in under 10 seconds. *Runner - Stealth, dodging cops, and threading through traffic. Customisation Customisation allows for any owned cars to be altered and personalised to a player's taste. Various visual aftermarket components, performance parts, paint schemes, vinyls, and stance can be equipped or manipulated to craft a unique vehicle. Paint & Wrap Library Visual Customisation Multiple visual components of a car can be replaced or adjusted with a selection of alternative trim, aftermarket, and fictional parts. Stance The Stance of a vehicle can be manipulated through various elements of a vehicle's suspension setup in the garage with a Tune Stance option. Performance Performance Parts can be equipped to improve the capabilities of a vehicle, and some can be chosen over others to push a vehicle towards a specific setup or set of driving requirements. Tuning Performance Tuning can be accessed whilst in free roam and allows for fine-tuning of a vehicle's performance or driving characteristics. Fortune Valley Fortune Valley is a fictional region based on Las Vegas, Nevada. The area consists of the glamorous Silver Rock City, the arid Liberty Desert, the peaks of Mount Providence, and the deadly drops of Silver Canyon. Development Videos Need for Speed Payback Official Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer NFSPB - EA Play Gameplay Trailer|EA Play 2017 (Gameplay Trailer) NFSPB - Customisation|EA Play 2017 - DomesticMango (Customisation) NFSPB - Developer Interview|E3 2017 - gameslice (Developer Interview) NFSPB - PS4 Gameplay Demo|E3 2017 - PlayStation (Developer Interview) NFSBP - The Know Interview|E3 2017 - The Know (Developer Interview) References Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games